


Porn Fantasies

by ZombieQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: Title says it all. Basically the stuff that I can't find on PornHub when I search for a specific thing I wanna jack off to. Will write in if I am horny enough.





	Porn Fantasies

I am in my room. There is a nice collection of the stuff I need for this experimental experience. Specifically, there is a wrap around your body type of bandage.

I take just a short part of gauze and wrap it around my neck and chest. My breasts are squished, and I feel like I might choke myself. I pull the bandage as hard as I can.

I feel a jolt of realization.

I think I like this feeling.

I pull harder.

Good. Why does this feel so good? 

I think I like the feeling of being restricted. I don't know why. It could be the texture of the bandage, or maybe just the brief lack of air in my lungs. 

Maybe it's the feeling of having a bit of control while also letting myself be submitting to the feeling of raw lust.


End file.
